The present invention relates to systems and methods for determining the level of a liquid contained within a storage tank carried on an automotive vehicle.
Automotive vehicles today contain a variety of liquids for use in the operation of the vehicle. For example, the fluids may include fuel, engine coolant, window washer fluid, brake fluid, and engine lubrication fluid. To ensure proper operation of the automotive vehicle, it is essential that liquid levels are accurately determined.
There are several phenomena that can affect the liquid level reading. These phenomena include agitation of the liquid within the container during movement of the vehicle. For example, during acceleration, deceleration, and driving on inclines and declines. Also, the change in level but not volume occurring from parking on inclines and declines as well as the change in level and volume due to the addition of liquid or a leak from the container can cause an inaccurate liquid level reading. Although prior art systems and methods work for their intended purpose, these and other problems have not been adequately addressed.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved method and system for determining the level of a liquid in a container. This system and method should provide an accurate liquid level reading during normal vehicle operation. Further, the new and improved method and system for determining liquid level should compensate for vehicle movement, parking on inclines or declines, and changes in volume due to leaks or addition of liquid.
In an aspect of the present invention, a system is provided for determining a liquid level in an automotive vehicle storage tank. In an embodiment of the present invention, the liquid level indication system has a storage tank, sender card, float rod and float, electrical wiring, liquid level gauge, and low liquid level light. The liquid level indication system is in communication with a vehicle communication network which provides vehicle speed, ignition key position and transmission gear select position inputs. A preliminary liquid level indication is acquired and the information received from the vehicle communication network is used to adjust the preliminary liquid level indication to arrive at a final liquid level indication.
Further aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.